The Best Halloween Ever!
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of "Ally My Dreams" Chapter 33 and "The Smile on Your Face" Chapter 16."  Halloween party at Mercedes' house.  Artie and Quinn are going.  It's going to be great!


"Artie, I painted this to look like R2...I thought you could wear it on your head to make it round like his is."

Artie looked up at the oversized metal sieve Quinn was holding out for him. How was that supposed to stay on his head? It was huge.

"I know...it's huge. Which is why I thought it was perfect. I glued a band thing into we can strap it under your chin. It'll be great."

"A chin strap? Are you serious?"

Quinn giggled. She told him no one would even notice, because it was made from a clear bra strap.

"You want me to wear a gigantic metal bowl with holes in it strapped to my head with a bra strap? And you thought I'd be ok with this because..."

"Artie, stop it. Try this on. It looks EXACTLY like R2, and I thought you'd be ok with this because you're the biggest nerd I've ever met, and this will make this the best costume ever!"

How could he argue with that?

Once he put it on, he had to agree...the "hat" gave his head the perfect shape for an astro droid.

"What else am I going to wear? I think we need to go shopping," Artie questioned her.

"No, I've already taken care of that. Put this on."

She threw him a silver tracksuit-type outfit, on which she had sewn different fabric panels, replicating the colours and various other things on the R2 unit.

"...you made me an R2 suit? That is so cute."

He hoped she didn't hear that last part, but, of course, she did.

While Artie was getting changed into his R2 suit, Quinn pulled out a second piece of fabric that she had made to look like the back of R2, and when Artie returned, she fastened it to the back of his chair.

"This has potential to go very, very wrong if it gets caught in a wheel," mused Artie, but Quinn wouldn't hear of it.

"I thought of that. I took it over to my grandma's house and tested it out on the back of her wheelchair...it was fine."

Artie smiled. She really had thought of everything.

"What are you going to wear?"

At his question, Quinn hesitated for a second.

"I'm wearing the outfit she wore in Jabba's palace."

"I thought you were going to wear that white thing?"

Quinn smiled, before answering, "I was going to, but it just looked weird. I don't think I'm built right to wear that."

Artie didn't say it, but the thought running through his mind was that she was built just perfectly, regardless of what she was wearing. He would never admit it to her, but he was kind of glad that she was wearing something that showed...a bit more skin. He silently cursed himself for objectifying his girlfriend like that, but thought that she had probably picked the more revealing outfit partially for his benefit. Somehow he knew she would manage to make the outfit in question both sexy and modest at the same time. He knew this wasn't something just anyone could pull off.

"Do I get a preview?"

Quinn smirked.

"No, you have to wait until tonight."

Artie gave her a look that said he was not amused by this.

"Why not? I'm sitting here looking like a cross between a robot and some sort of race car driver wearing a metal bowl on my head, and you're just going to taunt me by saying you're wearing some sort of ridiculously revealing and sexy outfit?"

Quinn smiled at this.

"It's a sieve."

* * *

That evening, Artie's dad dropped him off at Mercedes' house for the party. He had wanted to go together with Quinn, but she insisted she had to arrive a bit late, and wanted to surprise him with her costume.

About half an hour after Artie arrived, Quinn made her entrance.

He was stunned. She looked even more gorgeous and perfect than he could possibly have imagined. Her outfit was perfect, and her hair...wait. Her hair wasn't really that long, was it? Had he missed something?

She hurried over and placed a kiss on his cheek, being careful to avoid bumping into his "hat."

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish up with my hair...it took forever!"

When she got closer, he saw that she had some sort of extensions in her hair...they were close enough to her actual hair that you almost couldn't tell.

"Hey Quinn...is that what prostitutes in Star Trek wear?"

Quinn turned around to face Santana.

"No...I'm Princess Leia from Star WARS."

"Oh, whatever," Santana mumbled as she walked away.

Artie couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked absolutely amazing.

Before he could say anything, he noticed Rachel hurrying towards them.

"Quinn, you look amazing! Does this mean you've finally embraced your inner nerd (that we all knew you had) and are publicly coming out as liking Star Wars? I know it may not seem like something I would like, but I absolutely adore Star Wars! I wish they'd make an entire series of musicals, just so I could watch them over and over and over."

Quinn wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't really care if people knew she was geeking out to Star Wars on the weekends (and during the week) with Artie, but she didn't want Rachel to know about it, or the girl might think they needed to spend more time together. She liked Rachel, but she was one of those people where a little went a long...long...loooooooong way.

"Actually, it was my idea. I thought we should both dress up as Star Wars characters. You know...kind of like a couples costume, but also works on its own?"

Quinn turned, silently thanking Artie with her eyes as Rachel hurried away to accost Finn, who was dressed as something Artie suspected was a cross between an old Frankenstein costume and a vampire. He was slightly confused, but didn't say anything. Frankenvampire? Dracenstein? Frankula? He didn't know.

He pulled Quinn into his lap.

"You look amazingly beautiful. I think you're going to overload my circuits."

Quinn grinned.

"You really know how to talk dirty, don't you R2?"

Artie blushed.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "There's a little closet over there that should be just big enough for both of us. Why don't we go have a look and see what happens?"

Artie needed no convincing...he was already halfway there by the time Quinn had finished her sentence.

She was right...it was just the right size. She opened the door, and he wheeled himself in.

"It's kind of dark in here," he murmured, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't be discovered.

"You'll just have to feel around then, won't you?," Quinn whispered, suggestively.

After a couple minutes of very intense...feeling around, they heard a sound outside the door.

"Hey, Mercedes, is this the bathr..."

Finn. He opened the door, and was face to face with the slightly dishevelled couple. His eyes wide, he glanced around uncomfortably, and shut the door again. They could hear his footsteps retreating quickly from their little hideaway.

"Oops. I guess that's not what he was planning to see here," Quinn whispered into Artie's ear, trying not to laugh.

"More importantly...how could he possibly think this was the bathroom? Did he not notice that it's very clearly a closet?"

Quinn burst out laughing.

"Artie...it's Finn. Need I say more?"

"No, you're right."

"Maybe we should get out of here before anyone notices we're missing," Quinn muttered.

Artie agreed, and they discreetly slipped out of the closet.

Or...they attempted to make it discreet. The first thing Artie noticed when they were out was that Kurt was sitting on the stairs, staring at them. Artie hadn't even realized he was there.

"Really, you guys...the closet? The office is just down the hall...that would have at least given you a bit of space to be creative."

Artie blushed furiously, and Quinn attempted to look away, but to no avail.

Kurt was dressed in a cow suit, and there was nothing either of them could do except stare at him.

"Kurt," Artie said, "What are you wearing? Where have you been?"

"I was hiding in the office. I had originally planned something else, until Cedes decided I should wear this monstrosity. She said it makes me look cute. I think it makes me look ridiculous."

Quinn laughed. She seemed to be doing a lot more laughing lately, and she wondered if Artie had something to do with that.

"Mercedes is right...you look adorable!"

Kurt cringed.

"We should probably get back to the party," Artie suggested, grabbing Kurt by the arm.

"Come on. If anyone asks, just say you're a cow boy."

Kurt was not amused, but went along without (much) protest.

"KURT!"

Kurt turned, unsure of who had called him. What he saw made him wish he had stayed in the office, on the stairs, at home...anywhere but the party.

It was Puck. Dressed in nothing but a rope and something that resembled an oversized fig leaf.

"What the hell is this?"

Puck grinned. "I'm Adam."

Just then, Mercedes made her way over.

"Oh HELL NO, white boy, if you're going to be in my house, you need to put some pants on!"

Puck laughed at this, but didn't protest. He came back a few moments later wearing a pair of skin-coloured pants, fig leaf rope secured over them.

"I thought so...that's why I came prepared."

Artie and Quinn just sat there, watching what was going on.

"Is that a spider on Mercedes' head?"

Quinn looked closely.

"No, I think it's supposed to be some kind of bow."

"What is she dressed up as?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask her?"

"You ask."

Quinn stood up, and walked over.

"Cedes, what are you dressed up as?"

Mercedes grinned.

"Kurt's nightmare."

"What?"

"Kurt's nightmare! That's what my costume is. I bought a bunch of fake designer clothes at the thrift store, and made an outfit out of them. He actually screamed when he walked in."

"I think that's the best costume ever!"

"No...the best costume ever is Kurt in his cow suit. I still don't know how I actually managed to get him to agree to wear that thing. Oh...Puck is trying to take off his pants again..."

She hurried away, and Quinn walked back over to Artie to fill him in on the details of Mercedes' costume.

* * *

As the party started to wind down, Artie and Quinn announced that they were leaving. The other guests bid them a good night, and they made their way out into the yard to Quinn's car.

After a slight struggle to get Artie into the car, Quinn realized it would probably be easier if he took off his helmet, as Finn had dubbed it when he saw him.

As they were driving home, they talked a bit about the party.

"Did you see Brittany? She never came closer than 20 feet to me. I think now she thinks I actually AM a robot," Artie chuckled.

"Did you see Rachel's Little Red Riding Hood cape? It was floor length crushed velvet. I'm pretty sure she stole that from the costume department at school."

"Are you kidding? She probably has a whole closet full of crushed velvet capes in a variety of colours for every occasion."

Quinn laughed, before reminding herself that she really should pay attention to the road.

When they arrived at Artie's house, she delivered him to his door. Before she left, she bent over to hug him.

"I had a really great time tonight. I think this has been the best Halloween ever, and I can't wait for next year."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Artie."

With that, she kissed him gently on the cheek, said good night, and started back to her car.

"Don't forget about our Star Wars date tomorrow!"

She turned.

"I could never forget, Artie. Good night!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It was fun to write. Sorry if it's a bit long, I may or may not have gotten carried away. When I was already at almost 700 words before they even made it to the party, I knew I was in trouble.**

**Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Stay safe!**

**I'm hoping people don't get this until Halloween morning...I'm posting tonight because I'm not sure what my morning looks like yet, and wanted to make sure that I got it out there as early as possible!**

**I wish I had the time to write a oneshot to go with the journals each day. Maybe it's good that I don't, though, or you guys would get sick of me!**

**Remember...tomorrow is STAR WARS DAY!**

**Also, just stating the obvious here...don't own Glee or Star Wars.**


End file.
